iCarly's Final Destination
by Wesker's Son
Summary: After having a vision of her building collapsing due to a earthquake, Carly's friends start dying of in strange ways. Now she must figure out how to survive the ultimate killer: Death.
1. Chapter 1

How here's a new story one of my favorite horror movie series, Final Destination. I love it because it doesn't have psychopath or mental ill person killing people off. It's Death himself. Anyway, I'm off topic, my one of my favorite tv shows, iCarly. Well, let's start from the beginning. (A/N: this is officially my first story told in first person)

"Happy birthday to you," My family and friends (excluding Nevel, Lewbert, and Mandy) wished me as I blew out the candles. I wished for... well, I don't wanna jinx it. When I felt arms wrap around my waist, Griffin put his chin on my shoulder. He let go after about 2 minutes and I saw Sam and Freddie doing the same thing. Anyway, as I start serving the cake to everyone, we hear thunder. But, hey, I want it to come, I love rain and thunderstorms. As we all sit down around he living room and kitchen, there's a creek, and snap. We all brush it off as nothing. But when a large crash happens, the room suddenly shakes and the lights flicker.  
>"Lewbert, what's happening?" Spencer shouts.<br>"I don't but I'm going to get out of here!" Lewbert screams, when he turn to run out of the door, a floorboard shot up and impaled him in the chest. I screamed as I saw him slump over and side down the board. I then yell instinctively "Run!". Everyone tries to run, but Ms. Benson managed to get out first. But she didn't go far. As we run out to see her fried. We hear crackling ad I look to see her near a puddle with a wire in it. The building then shakes. We jump over the puddle and managed to get downstairs to see a whole crowd. As we run out, a light socket (A\N: I think that what their called) fell on top of T-bo's head and he fell, his hair smoking and a puddle of blood starts forming. We manage to get down to the second floor when we were looking around as I heard Nevel scream. He had went into a room and tripped and fell onto a lit log. We ignored him as we ran down the hall as another light socket fell onto Mandy's head and electrocuted her. She fell, when I tried to check her pulse, Spencer grabbed me and looked at me.  
>"She dead, come on we need to get out of here!" he said. I nodded and we ran. Wood was cracking and Gibby tripped. It was like it was there just for him as it went through his mouth. We gasped as we saw the horrible sight. As we ran trying to get the horrible sight our mind, the group we were running, with Spencer at the front, stopped. We heard the window crash and as the group started to run again. We looked down to Spencer had fell and broke his neck. While we standing shock, a stray board shot through air, probably from the escalator, shot through the air, hitting Freddie head in the temple. It had left a large dent. I pulled Sam away from his body and while we were running to the escalator, a huge hole formed and Sam ran straight into it. Stopping to look, as we saw she had fallen on her neck. We picked up and ran on the escalator, an explosion happened and the escalator steps got thrown off, leaving the gears (think about a certain FD movie) and Griffin fell into it. I tried to grab him, but his hand fell to quick. After I sat there, I ran up the stairs and a big quake happened and I fell through a window, cracking my neck. But as it happened, I blinked and the words "Happy Birthday" and the sound of thunder shook me into reality. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first was inside First-person, but that was just to capture Carly's emotions. This one takes place after the hotel was rebuilt and everyone was back to their normal life.

Carly and Sam were walking in the door of the newly built hotel.  
>"I'm telling you, I saw a bacon truck. Why can't we go check it out?"<br>"Because they don't exist!" Carly laughed back as looked and noticed that Lewbert wasn't around.  
>"Let's go get Freddie." Carly said as Sam went outside and had Freddie come in. He rigged a gold club in the cabinet behind his desk. As he was about at attach a wire, Lewbert walked in.<br>"Hey, get away from my cabinet and get out of here!" he screamed at them. The iCarly crew retreated upstairs for their new iCarly segment.

-2 Hours Later-

During the iCarly, the "Messing of Lewbert" was about to happen. Lewbert had thrown water and flowers out of a pitcher. The water landed in right in front of the cabinet.  
>"It's time for "Messing with Lewbert"!" Carly and Sam yelled at the camera.<br>"This time, it good and we don't want to ruin the surprise, so here it is." Carly said as Freddie went to the computer. She called the hotel's phone.  
>"Hello?" Lewbert asked in his usual mad voice.<br>"Don't open up your cabinet." Carly said in a gruff voice.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me."  
>"I can open if I want to." He said as he walked to his cabinet and opened it while tripping on the water. The golf club, a driver actually, landed and struck Lewbert right in the windpipe, crushing it. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked at each other.<br>"Um, Freddie cut transmission." Carly said as Freddie put on a video that was supposed to be showed later.  
>They went downstairs as quick as they can. Freddie put his ear on the Lewbert chest and looked at Carly and Sam and shook his head slowly.<br>"He's dead." He said silently as Carly went to the phone and called 911.

-30 minutes-  
>They watched as a body bag was zipped up and carried out to the ambulance's van. They knew it was not their fault, but it was a freak accident. But Carly was thinking something else.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it took so long, but I been in high school and it hasn't been an easy experience.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! DON'T SUE!

The iCarlies, plus Spencer and Griffin, were sitting in the living room of their apartment, mourning the loss of Lewbert, the disgusting doorman who they came to... well tolerate.  
>"I'm wonder what's going to happen now?" Freddie asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
>"Well, if they want, Lewbert's family can press charges and sue us for a wrongful death or press charges for reckless endangerment &amp; involuntary manslaughter." He explained.<br>Everyone thought about for a second, but said "No" together.  
>"Yeah, they didn't like him anyway." Spencer.<br>"Well, I gotta get back." Griffin said as he kissed Carly on the forehead. "See you later."  
>"Yeah, I gotta go check on Mom, her and Lewbert got back together a couple of days ago." Freddie said as he hugged Sam and left with Griffin. Sam got up and walked to Carly and placed a hand on her shoulder.<br>"Yeah." Carly said. "Hey, let's go to get a smoothie."  
>"Yeah, see you later Spencer."<br>"Get me that new flavor." Spencer shouted as he got to back working on his new sculpture.

"Mom." Freddie said as he walked in. "Mom?"  
>He walked into their hallway to see his mother lying on the ground.<br>"Mom?" Freddie said he shook her. "Mom?" He checked her breathing, but she wasn't. He called 911.

-5 Minutes Ago-

"Oh, Lewbert." Marissa said as she looked at a picture of her and Lewbert, who had his wart removed. She was eating bread. In the hall, the Bensons had a shelf with a heavy but stylish statue. She got and walked into the hallway. The screws in the shelf were installed correctly. The shelf started to lean in an sliding position. She walked right under it, but nothing fell. She continued walking into the living room when she let out a gasp, she had forgot something. The remote. She walked back into the room and walked back past the shelf. She then turned on the television and saw a Nicki Minjai music video. She was about to change it when heard a new video.

If I  
>Should stay<br>I would only be in  
>Your way<p>

Her eyes started to tear up

So I'll go  
>But I'll know<br>I think of you every step  
>The way<p>

She took bite of beard.

And I  
>Will Always<br>Love You

She let out a huge sob. Then she grabbed her throat. She lodged a piece of beard in her throat. She then proceeded to the bathroom. As she was halfway there, the shelf gave way and the statue hit her directly on the head, instantly causing pulmonary arrest and after about two minutes, cardiac arrest, and after a while, death.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie was sobbing as his mother's body was being pulled away. He was comforted by his friends as he continued to mourn. Spencer decide to take over as being Freddie's legal guardian. He then walked into the apartment of Carly and Spencer, went into his additional room and laid on the bed, and continued to cry. It had been two days. Freddie was rarely seen. Sam went into his room to comfort him. Spencer sat in his room. Carly kept thinking how was this familiar to her in a certain way. Then, her last birthday came into mind. The one during the building collapse.  
>"Guys!" Carly cried out as Sam, a mournful Freddie, and Spencer came out. "I just realized something."<br>"What?" Sam said sitting down.  
>"Remember when the building first went down, I said I had a vision and we should all leave now."<br>"Yeah." Freddie said, now practically composed.  
>"Well in the vision, Lewbert was the first to die and Mrs. Benson was second."<br>"Carly, it could just be a coincidence." Spencer said.  
>"No, there's something going on, I even looked it up."<p>

Meanwhile,  
>"Hey, I told you the broom go in front of the freezer." T-Bo shouted as he placed the broom in front of the freezer.<br>"Sorry, bye." the employee shouted as he turned the sign around and went into the freezer to get some ingredients to make a little smoothie himself. A gust of wind came out of nowhere and knocked the broom over the lock, locking the freezer.

Back at Carly's apartment,  
>"So you mean to tell me death may be tracking us down."<br>"Yes, to finish the job." Carly said.  
>"Well, who's next?" Spencer said.<br>"I not sure, but I think it may have T-Bo."  
>"He might still be at the Groovy Smoothie." Sam stated.<br>"Let's hurry." Carly said as they left.  
>They arrived at the Groovy Smoothie. But the door was locked and the sign said closed.<br>"Maybe he's alright, he just left." Sam said.  
>"I hope you're right. Come on, let's go home." Carly said.<p>

The next day,  
>The employee came to work.<br>"Hey T, sorry I'm late." he yelled. But nobody responded. He shrugged it off and opened the freezer and nearly fainted. T-Bo was lying on the floor of the freezer, frozen to death.  
>Carly and Spencer walked in to see the employee talking to the police and a gurney being rolled out. They asked a nearby policer what happened.<br>"Well, the owner must of accidentally set the broom in front of freezer and it fell and locked the door while he was in there. Poor guy froze to death." He said. Carly was frozen and Spencer had to guide her out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE DEATHS, NOTHING ELSE!**_

Carly returned home with Spencer still in shock. Freddie noticed this and walked up to her.

"Where is T-Bo, I didn't see him last night."

"Freddie, T-BO froze to death last night."

"No way." Sam said as she walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Yes!" Carly said snapping out of shock.

"Well, now we confirm that this is really happening." Freddie said. "So who is next."

"Carly was about open her mouth when a feeling came over her. A vision appeared in her mind. She saw a tunnel of light and then the entire premonition happened again. First Lewbert, then Marissa, then T-Bo, then Nevel, then Mandy, & Gibby, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Griffin, and finally her. She then looked up (A/N: Think about after Raven had a vision) to see everybody looking over her.

"What happened." She asked because she was on the couch.

"You fainted."

"Are you okay."

"We need to get to Nevel, he's next." she said as Griffin came in view.

"Griffin!" she shouted as she got up and ran to him hugging him.

"They told me everything."

"Hold up, do we die the same way as we did in the premonition?" Freddie asked.

"No, but as you can see, we die in the same order.

Meanwhile…

"Mother, I'm shaving."

Nevel shouted as he ran the razor down his cheek.

He failed to notice a leak from the toilet running against the floor. He stepped down off the ladder and slipped. He was caught by razor that pinned his shirt to the wooden floor. He looked up to see his light above him swinging from a mysterious breeze. It started to drop when he got up. It ripped his shirt but he was happy to just be alive."

"MOTHER!"

Carly and the gang arrived to see that Nevel was leaving the house. He noticed them and waved.

"What's up guys?" (It's an alternate universe where he never bumped into the wheelchair guy)

"Nevel, you're in extreme danger." Carly said.

"Of what?" Nevel said.

"This may seem crazy, but when we survived the Bushwell Plaza collapse, Death was ticked off, so now he's finishing the job."

Meanwhile, up the street, which was a hill, a man put his car in neutral by accident. It stays there for a second, but starts to move.

"Please, that's preposterous." Nevel said.

"My mom, T-Bo, even Lewbert has already died." Freddie said.

The car started to move down the hill starting to pick up speed.

"You guys are just trying to scare me." He said as he started walking into the street.

Sam saw the car first.

"Nevel, watch out."

Nevel turned around, the car hit him and he was on the hood. It collided with another car, crushing Nevel. Nevel's mother came out and saw the whole thing, she screamed. Carly buried her head in Griffin's chest. Sam did the same with Freddie. Spencer went up to Nevel's mother.

Griffin got out his pearPhone and called for a ambulance.

There a man approached them. He was black, tall, and looked about in 50's.

"My name is William Bludworth, the county coroner."

"Hi." Carly said.

"I have a feeling death is after your tails."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"The mother told me."

"So what do you want?" Griffin asked.

"I've seen before, many times. You survived a freak accident, didn't you."

"Yes."

"Well, Death is back to finish what he started."

"How do we stop it?"

"Well, there is one way, but isn't guaranteed."

"Stop someone from dying, because it causes a rift in the design."

"Well, we can stop Mandy from dying."

"Amanda Valdez?" William asked.

"Yeah, how did-" Carly asked before William said "She's dead."

"How?" Freddie asked.

"A power pole hit her and fried her to death."

"Well, do you have Orenthal Cornelius Gibson on the list."

"No, I believe he is still alive."

Then they heard a police officer.

"Pack it up, there's a fire at 446 North Way."

"That's Gibby's address."

They scrambled and they got into the car and got out of there. They reached the house to see it was fully ablaze. But they saw someone watching. Gibby was outside with his family.

"Gibby." Carly shouted as they ran to their friend and hugged him.

"We though you were dead."

"No, I got out in time."

"That means Death's chain is broken. We survived." Freddie said as they all grew happy, except Gibby, who didn't understand.

Two months later…

Carly watched as her and her friend walked in front of big clock tower, Big Ben. Gibby was watching from under a pole.

"It's beautiful." Carly told her boyfriend, Griffin.

"Carly come check this out as her brother stodd right under the hour hand.

Carly then heard a rumble of thunder, and tensed up. It sounds like the one from that night.

"Weird, they didn't predict a thunderstorm. Two lightning strike hit two locations. One hit the tower's hour hand and Gibby,

"Gibby!" Sam shouted. The hour hand fell down and split Spencer in half.

Carly screamed as everyone left got into the car and drove. Then they heard a loud horn a truck's horn. Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett , Fredward Benson, and Griffin Roy died in the car crash.

FIN!

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I ended so quickly, I want to move on. R&R! See you soon.


End file.
